


Letters

by Nam_MinHee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Childhood Friends, Happy Ending, Jisung loves his bestie, Letters, M/M, Memories, i don't know how to tag, minsung is the power couple, one sided love(?), soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nam_MinHee/pseuds/Nam_MinHee
Summary: Jisung wrote letters to Minho but never sent them.Minho helps him to move and finds a box full of envelopes.





	1. First Letter

Dear Lee Minho, 

The first time I noticed it was when we went to the mall together for my birthday, six years ago.  
At first, I tried to ignore it.  
I tried to ignore the fluttering of my heart when you proposed to hold my shopping bags and bought me ice cream. I thought I was just happy because my best friend was kind with me. But soon I realized it was more than just happiness.  
It was only you who could make my stomach feel weird and my heart pounding like crazy. I tried to convince me that it would fade away. Of course, it didn't. It only got worst. I would wake up in the middle of the night and think about you for hours. My stomach always felt tied up and I stopped to eat. I was always tired and I lost some weight. You noticed and asked if something was wrong because you were always so caring. I just smiled and said everything was fine. You didn't seem convinced but you let it go because you were always so respectful.  
I liked that about you.

Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're going to enjoy this story!  
> Sorry if there's some mistakes, English is not my first language, unfortunately ♥️


	2. Second letter

Dear Lee Minho, 

My chest was hurting when I was with you so I started to distance myself. You asked me if you did something wrong. I acted as if you were annoying me. I said mean things to you. I saw the hurt in your eyes but you just nodded and left. It haunted me for days, for weeks. I wanted to forget about these feelings, to forget about you, but I couldn't. I was watching you from afar. Almost like a ghost. It was so painful. I had to remind myself that it was the best thing to do for both of us.

Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second letter! ♥️


	3. Third letter

Dear Lee Minho,

When you had your first girlfriend, I felt so jealous. She was gorgeous and really sweet. You two seemed so perfect together. But you broke up and I wish I could have been there with you. I wanted to ask you how you were feeling, but I think it would have been awkward for the both of us. I was also there when you had your first boyfriend. Everyone was talking about it. Some people began to be mean with you. But you never lost your smile, the smile I missed so much. You were in love and didn't care about what the world would say.  
I never knew why, but you two broke up again. This time, I put on my big boy's pant. It was the first time we talked since our last conversation when I said I didn't want to be your friend anymore. You seemed somehow happy to have someone to talk to. To have me. I felt so guilty and decided that no matter how I was feeling, nothing could be worse than not having you around me. 

Han Jisung


	4. Fourth letter

Dear Lee Minho, 

We quickly caught up and I realized at that moment how much I missed you. I missed your voice and how your eyes would sparkle when you laughed. I missed your smile, your beautiful cat-like smile. I was so happy to have my friend back. Of course, there were times when it was difficult. Where I had to stop myself so I wouldn't do something I would regret. Like when we would have a sleepover and I would not sleep at all, too aware of your presence next to me. In these times, it was hard to hold back. But it was worth it. You were worth it.

Han Jisung


	5. Fifth letter

Dear Lee Minho,

I thought about confessing. More than one time, actually. But every time I was about to say it, the words were stuck in my throat. I couldn't risk our friendship, I couldn't risk to lose you forever. I was so afraid that you might hate me. You are so precious for me. You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. The oldest memories I have are memories of us. Do you still remember our first meeting? You saw me crying because I fell off my bike and scratched my knee. You came to see me and told me not to cry because I was too pretty for that. At that moment, you said you would always protect me. You were two years older, but you accepted me. You were my first friend, my saviour, my knight. I could do anything just to make you happy. You deserve the world, but the world doesn't deserve you. I don't think these feelings will ever disappear, but I am not me without you by my side. Thank you for being you.

Always yours,

Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 5ft letter completes the first part of this story, the letter parts. I hope you'll enjoy the next part!
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos and the comments! ♥️


	6. First Chapter

Jisung's room was empty and quiet. Most of his things were now packed in boxes, in the car. He was hugging his crying mother while another boy, Minho, was still packing some stuff in the said car.  
-" It's ok mom! Don't cry! I'll come to visit you often! Don't worry too much! "  
His mother nodded and let him go. She turned to the other boy.  
-"I hope you will take good care of him, he is precious!"  
-"I know, don't worry, I will. "  
They smiled to each other and the woman hugged him too.  
-"Okay! It's time to go Minho! Bye mom! I will text you when we arrive!"  
They got into the car and Jisung sighed softly. He was excited but a little nervous to leave the house where he grew up.  
-"Oops, I think I forgot my phone in your room, I'll be as fast as possible!"  
Jisung nodded and Minho got out of the car, running into the house again. He went upstairs and pushed Jisung's door. He smiled, seeing his phone on the bed. He took it and turned to quit the room, but just as he was about to close the door again, he noticed a small box in a corner of the room. Thinking it was something that Jisung forgot, he quickly picked it up but it slipped from his hands and its contents emptied when it hit the ground. He was just going to put back what had fallen into the box when he noticed that it was envelopes. Exactly five envelopes. Each one of them with his name written on the back. Curious, he opened the first on the pile and began to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was not able to write because I was in a schooltrip to Portugal!


End file.
